Malas Influencias
by Solita-San
Summary: Anne Cher (Tooth) desde la primaria fue maltratada por un chico, Flynn Rider junto con sus amigos Jack Frost y Hiccup Haddkock. Pero todo llego lejos una noche, todos culpan a Jack. Pero no todo es lo que parece mas aun cuando él sufre un accidente y cae en coma. El espíritu de él busca a Anne para que le crea pero para ella sera muy difícil afrontar la verdad. Crossover.
1. Paneo General de la Situación Inicial

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE & CRESSIDA COWELL & DISNEY & HERMANOS GRIMM RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Como el TRAILER ya adelanto este será un Crossover. La protagonista será Anne por si no quedo claro ella es Tooth, de ROTG. La historia será fuerte por eso la categoría será alta, además que en cada momento cambiara de día, hora o años. Así que estén atentos. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer. Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**Paneo General de la Situación Inicial"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Uno. ~**_

**LUNES 27 de Octubre / 07:00 AM**

El sonido del despertador asusto a Anne, que solo pudo conciliar el sueño a las cuatro de la mañana, golpeo el despertador con enojo, sentándose en la cama frotando sus ojos. Suspiro mirando un calendario, con el 27 de Octubre marcado con rojo, era hora de volver a empezar.

Se levanto con poco entusiasmo, se quito su pijama tirándolo a un canasto, poniendo música en su reproductor a un volumen bastante alto. Entro al baño comenzando a bañarse, bailando y cantando a ritmo de la música.

La música siguió su camino, bajando las escaleras, llegando a los oídos de Aster Cher, padre de Anne, que comenzaba a hacer el desayuno, su especialidad, huevos revueltos. Aunque él ya sabía que era realmente innecesario ya que Anne no le gustaba quedarse a desayunar. Aun así mantenía la esperanza de que ocurra lo contrario, era un hombre persistente por así decirlo.

Aunque parecía de aspecto duro, era muy amable y respetuoso, era bien alto de cabellos largos, castaños oscuros, que nunca le gustaba tenerlos sueltos mejor atado en una coleta. Tenía ojos verdes que según su hija parecían esmeraldas, piel rosácea clara y siempre estaba vestido con pantalones anchos marrones claros, y una camisa gris que le iba grande, que siempre llevaba arremangadas mostrando un poco su musculatura.

Trabajaba en una gasolinera, no ganaba mucho pero le alcanzaba para el mes, además de una pensión por viudez, que tenia por su difunta esposa Lizzet, madre de Anne.

-¡Apúrate Anne o llegaras tarde! –Grito Aster terminando los huevos revueltos.

Anne salió del baño secando cada parte de su cuerpo, con una toalla verde limón. Comenzó a colocarse su ropa interior del mismo color que la toalla. Abrió su armario tomando un pantalón negro ajustado, junto con una blusa verde con estampado de cebra negro, con sus botas blancas pequeñas y preferidas.

Luego de vestirse se comenzó a cepillar su cabello negro desmechado hasta los hombros, con muchas mechas verdes. Tomo su maquillaje delineando sus ojos de negro y colocándose un poco de polvo para decorar su parpado de verde claro. Ese maquillaje resaltaba mucho sus ojos violetas claros.

Tomo su mochila verde con unos cuadernos del mismo color bajando rápidamente de las escaleras, entrando a la cocina y su padre ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar con el desayuno ya listo para los dos.

-Buenos días Anne. –Dijo sonríete él.

-Buenos días y adiós papa. –Le sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla saliendo de la cocina sin tocar el desayuno, saliendo por la puerta camino a la escuela.

-Adiós cariño. –Aster suspiro, comienzo de año escolar, comienzo de dejar de desayunar juntos.

La verdad no era que a Anne no le gustara desayunar con su padre, lo que sucede es que a ella se le cerraba el estomago completamente cuando iba a la escuela, le ocurre eso desde que comenzó la secundaria. Pero solo en la época de clases porque sino en las vacaciones disfruta mucho del desayuno en compañía de su padre.

Anne camino hacia a la escuela, suspirando nerviosa, en eso un auto convertible de color cian se detiene cerca de ella que conduce una chica de cabellos rubios.

-¿Oye quieres que te lleve? –Pregunto la extraña de gran trenza larga.

-Prefiero ir caminando.

-¿Segura Anne?

-Si Astrid. Te veo allá.

-De acuerdo nos vemos. –Acelero yendo a la escuela.

El camino de la casa de Anne a la escuela no era tan largo por eso ella no quería molestar a su amiga Astrid Hofferson. Mientras llegaba, su amiga se encontraba bajando de su auto sacando sus lentes oscuros, era alta de cabellos rubios bien claros, con una larga trenza media, era algo ruda para los demás pero no para sus amigos, usaba una blusa roja ajustada al cuerpo, con una chaqueta sin mangas marrón, una falda también ajustada gris, con una botas negras con peluche.

-Bueno Tormentula te dejo sola, cuídate. –Puso el seguro al auto entrando a la escuela. Le gustaba llamar Tormentula a su auto.

Al otro lado del la escuela llegaba Flynn Rider en su auto rojo convertible, pero no estaba solo estaba con su novia Rose Moore, el bajo rápidamente abriéndole la puerta a ella, tomándose de la mano yendo juntos a la entrada.

Él era alto de cabellos castaños cortos, ojos castaños, y una pequeña barba en su mentón. Vestía pantalones algo abiertos marrones bien claros, una camisa blanca arremangada hasta sus codos, con un chaleco de jean cerrado hasta la mitad y unas botas negras. En cuanto a ella era de altura media o baja a comparación de él, vestía una blusa violeta algo suelta pero con un escote marcado, pantalones cortos beige claros, y unas sandalias con flores en la punta, y un precioso collar con un sol dorado regalo de su novio. Tenía ojos verdes bien grandes y cabellos castaños hasta los hombros desmechados, le gustaba andar a la moda pero no era una chica superficial.

Entraron cruzándose con Anne, Rose la saludo amistosamente y Anne algo nerviosa le sonrió pero Flynn clavo su mirada en ella, rápidamente ella evito esa mirada. Él bajo la mirada sonriendo.

-Volvemos a vernos Anne. –Murmuro sonriendo maliciosamente.

Aun en el estacionamiento un auto último modelo negro convertible, donde bajaban Jack Frost del lado del conductor y Hiccup Haddock, del lado del acompañante.

-¡El furia nocturna estuvo poderoso hoy! –Exclamo Hiccup, así llamaba al auto de Jack.

-Sí, pero sigo insistiendo en que tu también debes conducirlo, de vez en cuando. –Afirmo sonriendo Jack.

Él era un chico alto, de cabellos blancos, no era su color real, su verdadero color es el castaño pero prefirió teñirse al ingresar en la secundaria, sobre todo para hacerse diferenciar. Tenía unos ojos grandes celestes muy claros, que resaltaban mucho en su piel algo pálida.

En esa ocasión tenia puesto unos jeans muy oscuros pero un poco gastados en las rodillas, zapatillas blancas y negras, con una sudadera azul que siempre prefería usar su capucha tapando su rostro. Al lado estaba su amigo Hiccup era un poco más bajo que Jack, solo por centímetros ya que la pubertad hizo milagros con él.

Tenía ojos verdes oscuros, cabellos castaños un poco largos, con una pequeña trenza en su nuca, con un poco de pecas en su rostro pero no era muy notable a menos que te acerques mucho a él. Vestía un buzo verde que le iba grande pero le gustaba, con un dibujo de un dragón rojo en círculos en el centro, pantalones negros y zapatillas marrones claras.

Ambos entraron y Hiccup sin querer cruzo miradas con Astrid y ella solo le sonrió haciendo sonrojar a Hiccup. **"Astrid..."**, pensó él sonriendo como un bobo. Jack lo miro riéndose abrazándolo por los hombros.

-Tranquilo, ya es el primer día, ni siquiera entramos y ya te sonrojas es un nuevo record, pero ¿qué te quedara para el resto del año? –Pregunto Jack con tono cómplice.

-Sí, sí como digas pero mira lo que hay allá. –Dijo señalando a alguien.

Jack al fijar su mirada pudo ver a Anne que se encontraba guardando sus libros en su casillero y sacando otros. Para él casi le pareció que estaba aun más linda que el año anterior. Suspiro mirándola como un bobo o para ser más específicos tenia la misma mirada que Hiccup anteriormente.

-Primer día no lo olvides. –Dijo Hiccup sonriendo cruzado de brazos mirándolo.

-Cállate –Le frunció el ceño y siguieron caminando alejándose de allí, pero antes se volteo mirándola de nuevo y ella lo miro levantando su mano tímidamente, y él le contesto con el mismo gesto.

-¡Hiccup! ¡Jack! –Grito Flynn abrazando a ambos por los hombros.

Anne al ver a los tres juntos suspiro triste, realmente no le gustaba ver esa escena, tomo su mochila y sus libros alejándose de su casillero.

-¡¿Oye espera a donde crees que vas tan deprisa?! –Grita Astrid alcanzando a Anne.

-No iba a prisa, solo iba a paso normal. –Afirmo ella sonriéndole.

-Bueno, si a correr te refieres paso normal, te creo. –Le sonrió y caminaron juntas al aula.

Entraron al aula y Anne miro algún lugar disponible, e irónicamente el único disponible era detrás de Jack. Camino lentamente hasta allá pero antes de llegar cruzo miradas con Jack que le sonrió aun con la capucha puesta. Anne se sentó en su lugar y comenzó las clases.

Para ella todo estuvo bien hasta que la profesora de ingles le pidió que llevara unos papeles para dirección, ella asintió, hizo su tarea y al regresar toco el timbre de salida, todos los alumnos salieron de las aulas entonces pudo ver a tres acercándose a ella, y lo que temía.

Esos tres le tiraron una bebida congelada, conocida como slushie, Anne se quedo sintiendo un frio helado en todo su cuerpo viendo como los tres se alejaban golpeando sus manos y Jack se volteo al verla para nada contento, tomo su capucha tapando su rostro avergonzado.

El día parecía prometedor pero se equivoco, y eso solo fue el lunes. Irónicamente la profesora de ingles u otro profesor siempre le pedían antes de la salida que vaya a llevar papeles a diferentes lugares y al sonar el timbre volvía a ocurrir lo mismo. La secuencia se repitió durante los cuatro días restantes de la semana, hasta el viernes pero en esa ocasión fue antes del timbre de salida.

**VIERNES 31 de Octubre / 11:00 AM**

Astrid se encontraba en el baño quitándole el slushie que aún le quedaba en el rostro a Anne.

-Anne no debes dejar que Flynn te siga molestando, ya todos tenemos 18 años. –Dijo Astrid seria.

-Pero sabes que él me molesta desde que comenzamos la secundaria. –Dijo Anne tratando de justificar la conducta de él.

-Sí, pero ya debes de dejar de permitirlo, ya no son niños Anne. –Dijo ella como presintiendo algo malo.

-No exageres. Mejor vamos a clase el profesor Fishlegs, nos regañara si llegamos tarde.

-Sí, mejor vamos.

Ambas tomaron sus libros saliendo del baño y se encontraron con Jack que las estaba esperando. Bueno sobre todo a Anne.

-Hola Anne… -Le sonrió.

-Hola Jack… -Murmuro ella sonriendo. Parecía casi que le iluminaba la sonrisa con solo verlo.

-Lamento lo del slushie en el rostro. –Señalo su rostro con cara de arrepentido.

-Oh no te preocupes, por suerte fue fácil de limpiar esta vez. –Le sonrió.

-Algún día te contare algo y entenderás muchas cosas Anne. –Se acerco a ella tomando levemente su mano, haciendo sonrojar a Anne, Jack solamente le sonrió y entro al baño de hombres, dejándola a ella con muchas dudas sobre lo que dijo.

-Oye finge menos tu sonrojo y apúrate. –Le tiro del brazo Astrid.

-No exageres. –Sonrió Anne preocupada por lo que dijo Jack.

Regresaron al aula, mas tarde regreso Jack pero no solo, junto con Hiccup y Flynn, que sus ojos estaban levemente rojos. Pero solo ellos tres sabían porque. El profesor Fishlegs al ver todos presentes se retiro un momento para realizar un trámite con la fotocopiadora.

Al salir Flynn aprovecho el momento parándose en la silla.

-Amigos, atención, esta noche para celebrar Halloween habrá fiesta en la casa de mi novia. –Dijo el sonriendo señalando a Rose.

Ella sonreía hablando con su amiga Mérida, ella era de altura media de ojos celestes y cabellos pelirrojos como el fuego. Vestía con un vestido azul marino y un cinturón marrón y botas del mismo color. Era buena excepto con Astrid, la detestaba por cierta cosas o mejor dicho por una persona.

Todos los del aula gritaron que irían, Jack se volteo mirando a Anne y le pregunto.

-¿Iras? –La miro apoyando su rostro en su puño.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué? –Le pregunto ella sonriéndole.

-Porque pare serte sincero, me gustaría mucho que fueras. –Le sonrió volteándose.

Entonces Anne acepto a ir, a una fiesta que nunca olvidaría…

Esa escena la miro Flynn fijamente volteándose sonriendo maliciosamente, pensando: _**"Nos vemos esta noche Anne." **_

_**Continuara…**_

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el primer capítulo, como el nombre lo dice fue un paneo general de toda la situación, además de ser una rápida ficha de personajes de cada uno. Comencemos con las aclaraciones, Rapunzel seria Rose Moore cambie su nombre por necesidad, ya sabrán en próximos capítulos. Lo del slushie use esa idea de glee, siempre los populares molestaban a los demás tirándole esa bebida, me parecía buena idea para comenzar. Comenten que le pareció este pequeño vistazo a la historia, que les pareció cada personaje. Bueno muchas gracias por leerlo. Nos vemos el próximo jueves esa será la fecha de publicación. Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_


	2. Furia de un Padre, Dolor de un Abuelo

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE & CRESSIDA COWELL & DISNEY & HERMANOS GRIMM RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Llego el capitulo dos, donde aquí empieza la historia en sí, para ser más clara esta fic será muy movida en el tiempo o días, casi como una película que de repente aparecen recuerdos y demás. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

"_**La furia de un Padre, el dolor de un Abuelo"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Dos. ~**_

**SABADO 1 de Noviembre / 07:00 AM**

Anne ayudada por Astrid, subía las escaleras de la entrada de su casa, con paso algo dificultado, envuelta en una toalla, estaba algo pálida y temblaba mucho. Astrid toco la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, y el padre de Anne atendió pero al ver el estado de su hija las hizo entrar rápidamente. Sin percatarse de los dos policías detrás de ellas.

-¡¿Anne que te ocurrió?! –Grito Aster, tomando levemente las mejillas de su hija, que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

La joven no resistió más el llanto llenando sus grandes ojos de lágrimas, abrazando a su padre, lo más fuerte que podía para que no la soltara, y él le correspondió el abrazo de la misma forma, rompiendo en llanto. Aster no entendía nada, pero la abrazo fuerte, le rompía el corazón verla así.

-Hija dime por favor que sucedió… -Insistió él preocupado.

Uno de los dos policías se acerco quedando en el umbral de la puerta.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es el señor Cher? –Pregunto uno de los oficiales, a una respuesta demasiada obvia.

-Espera aquí Anne tengo que hablar con el señor. Astrid contenla. –La otra joven obedeció abrazando a su amiga y Aster se acerco al policía.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede con mi hija? –Pregunto cómo mucho temor ante la respuesta del policía.

-Señor… esto es difícil de decir pero… su hija fue… -El oficial trago saliva, no se animaba a dar semejante mala noticia.

-¡¿Fue qué?! –Aster ya se estaba desesperando.

-Su hija fue… abusada sexualmente anoche… -Al policía le dolió en el alma decir esas palabras y más decírselas a un padre.

Mientras tanto Aster, sintió las últimas palabras como un baldazo de agua helada o como una puñalada en su corazón, su mayor temor se hizo realidad y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Tanto lo sacudió interiormente que se sostuvo de la puerta como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

-Mi hija… no puede ser… ¡¿Pero quién fue el maldito?! –Le invadieron unas ganas terribles de pegarle a quien hizo esa atrocidad.

-Aun no lo sabemos señor, su hija no estaba dispuesta a hablar, además de que no hay testigos. –Trato de calmarlo el oficial porque sabía lo furia que le corría en la sangre a Aster se le notaba en la furia de sus ojos.

Un instante de silencio donde Aster se detuvo, pensando quien podría ser, sin embargo, Anne decide cortar ese silencio como si cortara el aire con un cuchillo al decir o más bien gritar.

-¡Fue Jack Frost! –Grita Anne dejando a todos asombrados incluida Astrid.

-Anne, ¿estás segura de que fue él? –Pregunto Astrid, no creía que un chico que siempre fue amable con ella, o que él mismo el día anterior le haya pedido disculpas.

-Sí, fue él... –Dijo firme ella.

-Entonces ese joven conocerá mi furia. –Grito Aster tomando las llaves del auto sin recordar que la policía seguía allí.

-Espere señor Cher no se precipite. –Dijo uno de los policías.

No le importaba precipitarse o no en ese momento, más bien lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era darle un merecido a ese joven que se atrevió a tocar a su hija.

Arranco el auto yendo camino a la casa de Jack, a toda velocidad. Al llegar ni se preocupo en cerrar la puerta del conductor al bajar del auto, camino rápidamente subiendo la entrada, golpeando con furia la puerta, además de tocar el timbre de igual manera. Un hombre de barbas blanca, algo grandulón, vestido de rojo lo atendió.

-¿Aster porque tanto escándalo? –A pesar de la furia de Aster que enojaría a cualquiera, Nicholas Frost seguía calmado.

-¡Quiero ver al maldito de tu nieto Jack! –Grito Aster.

-Espera un momento, no te atrevas a llamar maldito a mi nieto. –Levanto la mano deteniéndolo de alguna manera.

-¡Es un maldito por haber violado a mi hija! –El enojo de Aster iba en aumento.

-¡¿Cómo?! Jack no es capaz de hacer tal atrocidad. –El tono de Nicholas era de desconcierto sabia que su nieto no lo haría.

-Claro que si, anoche el muy santo se atrevió a hacerlo.

-Mi nieto no sería capaz de esas cosas. –Reafirmo de manera firme Nicholas.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-No ha vuelto anoche.

-¡¿Dónde lo escondes Frost?! –Grito Aster mirándolo desafiante apretando su puño.

-He dicho que no está aquí. –Frost se sonó los dedos, dispuesto a defender a su única familia, su nieto, de tales acusaciones.

Antes de que se comenzara una pelea a puñetazos por parte de ambos, defendiendo cada uno a su hijo. La policía apareció deteniéndolos. Sobre todo a Aster.

-Señor Cher contrólese –Intervino un policía, quedando entre ambos.

-Señor Frost, sabemos dónde está su nieto. –Le informo al abuelo el otro policía.

**LUNES 3 de Noviembre / 07:00 AM**

Anne camino a la escuela sola, con paso lento y torpe. Astrid pasó la tarde del sábado con ella, pero la logro convencer para que no se quede a la noche, pero la visito luego, el domingo. Mientras caminaba suspirando se percato que pasaba frente a la casa de Jack, que quedaba de paso de camino a la escuela. Le hacía tanto daño que salió corriendo de allí. Tanto que no se detuvo hasta llegar a la escuela.

Cuando entro al aula, sintió todas las miradas de sus compañeros en ella, sobre todo de una persona, Flynn no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

Ya todos sabían lo que ocurrió pero nadie sabía quien fue, bueno casi. Anne al mirar a Astrid, ella la saluda con su mano levemente, Anne le contesta con una sonrisa tan débil, frágil y falsa que podría romperse en cualquier instante como un cristal.

En eso llega la directora Elinor, era una mujer de muy alta estatura, de ojos marrones oscuros, cabellos largos hasta la cintura, castaños claros con una mecha blanca que no le gustaba ocultar realmente. Vestía un vestido verde ajustado al cuerpo con una falda negra también ajustada, y zapatos de tacón negros.

Para todos les parecía una reina porque cuando entraba en la sala se sentía se presencia y finura como una reina de la Edad Media. Además ella era la madre de Mérida pero en la escuela su relación de madre e hija no existía, bueno tampoco fuera.

-Chicos, vengo a traerles muy malas noticias. –Comenzó Elinor suspirando. –Su compañero Jack Frost tuvo un accidente el viernes, y… -Suspiro viendo el rostro de todos.-Se encuentra en el hospital internado en estado de coma…

Todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas, otros se quedaron con la boca abierta sin creerlo. Hiccup miro con furia a Flynn, saliendo frustrado del aula.

-¿Señor Haddock a donde cree que va? –Pregunto la Directora Elinor deteniéndolo.

-Necesito un poco de aire… -Respondió de una manera que se le notaba su falta de aire.

-Ve afuera pero regresa pronto. –Cedió Elinor dejándolo salir.

A Astrid le extraño mucho esa actitud de Hiccup, pero al mirar a Anne noto que ella seguía como sin poder creerlo, en la mente de Anne había una batalla interna de si sentir alegría o dolor por Jack.

**SABADO 1 de Noviembre / 08:00 AM **

Nicholas Frost entro rápidamente al hospital donde los policías le informaron que se encontraba su nieto, seguido por los mismos policías y Aster. Pregunto a una enfermera la ubicación de Jack y le indicaron la habitación 2012.

El gran hombre parecía fuerte pero en el momento de tener el picaporte en su mano, inspiro fuerte tomando fuerzas de donde sea para poder afrontar lo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

Al entrar a la habitación, se encontró lo peor que puede ver un abuelo o cualquier familiar a ver un ser querido internado. Su nieto estaba vivo pero estaba acostado en una cama conectado a muchísimos cables, con notable dificultad para respirar.

-¡Jack! –Grito Nicholas arrodillándose tomando la mano de su querido Jack, sin poder evitar llorar. – ¡¿Por Dios que te ocurrió hijo mío?!

En la mente de Frost, los recuerdos comenzaron a volver a nacer, recuerdos de tener a su propio hijo en esa misma situación con su amada esposa, y su pequeña nieta hace ya muchos años. Era revivir en carne propia el temor de perder a alguien amado.

Aster suspiro mirando la escena, prefiriendo alejarse de allí, él estaba sintiendo dolor igual que Frost, por eso respeto su momento decidiendo marcharse de allí y volver a su hogar para cuidar a su hija.

_**Continuara…**_

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el segundo capítulo, perdón si es algo confuso como aclare antes estará lleno de recuerdos como en las películas, me gusto hacer este efecto en esta fic porque será necesario también. Espero que les haya gustado, los veo el próximo jueves.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS:**

_**Richelieu1992:**_ ¡Gracias Richi! :D Espero que te guste este también. :D

_**Sara:**_ Creo que captaste la idea, si los personajes aunque estén en películas para todas edades, pero siguen siendo adolescentes. Y trate esta vez de hacer una fic un poco más real en cuanto la vida de ellos. Me alegra que te guste, espero que este capítulo también. :D

_**Cleopatra VIII:**_ Gracias. :D ¿De verdad te sorprendo cada vez más? Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo también. :D


	3. Fotos de un Pasado muy Lejano

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE & CRESSIDA COWELL & DISNEY & HERMANOS GRIMM RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el tercer capítulo, personalmente me encantaría que esto fuera una película bueno lo imagino así. Espero que ustedes también, en este capítulo habrá recuerdos de dos personajes importantes. Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**Fotos de un Pasado muy Lejano"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Tres. ~**_

**LUNES 3 de Noviembre / 12:00 PM**

En la clase Anne no podía concentrar su mente de algo que no fuera pensar en Jack. En que se encontraba internado y no se encontraba frente a ella sentado.

Comenzó a dibujar copos de nieve en su cuaderno que siempre le recordaron a él.

-¡Anne! –Grito la profesora, aunque sin obtener la atención de ella. – ¡Anne Cher!

La miro a la profesora dándose cuenta que ya no había nadie en el aula solo la profesora y Astrid esperándola en la puerta. Se levanto callada con sus cosas saliendo del aula, saludadas por la profesora, mientras caminaban por el pasillo con Astrid. Ella se percato de los copos de nieve en el cuaderno de Anne.

-Oh mira que lindos copitos. –Iba a tomar el cuaderno de Anne pero ella se lo quito rápidamente mirándola con una mirada como asesina.

-Nunca toques mis cosas. –Dijo seria siguiendo caminando más aprisa dejando a Astrid atrás.

Esta última se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento, debía ayudarla pronto antes de que ocurra algo malo, ella siempre tuvo una especie de presentimiento hacia las cosas malas y ahora la tenia y muy fuerte.

Al otro lado de la institución Anne seguía caminando sin mirar atrás cuando una joven la detuvo.

-Disculpa Anne, ¿podemos hablar? –Dijo la joven mirándola tiernamente o mejor dicho como si la conociera de toda la vida, pero había que mantener la formalidad por el lugar que se encontraban.

-¿Qué quiere? –La miro enojada.

-Anne, ¿cómo te encuentras? –Pregunto Jess.

Jess era la psicóloga escolar y era amiga de Aster desde la Universidad, pero además de ser la tía de Anne, por parte de madre, la hermana mayor de ella. Era una mujer alta, de cabello negros largos hasta la cintura atados en una gran trenza atada con un moño verde. Vestida de un vestido negro con chaqueta, pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus ojos que parecían una mezcla de color azul y violetas.

-No me trate de hacer sus psicologías patéticas. –Le dijo seria manteniendo la misma mirada que le hizo antes a Astrid.

-No me ataques Anne, entiendo que por lo que estas pasando actúes así. Quiero verte mañana en mi consultorio, ¿de acuerdo?

-La mando mi padre, ¿verdad?

-Aster no tiene nada que ver, te veré mañana. –Dijo en una manera firme pero a la vez suplicante.

Anne solo asintió y salió del establecimiento. Jess la miro irse suspirando, por su experiencia y sus estudios, sabía que la joven en cualquier momento se decaería a lo más profundo.

Fuera de allí Anne seguía caminando volviendo a hacer su recorrido frente la casa de Jack y se quedo mirándola por un segundo, la casa estaba abandonada, esa en realidad era la casa antigua donde vivía anteriormente Jack, cuando era pequeño. Y en su mente como si una película se presenciara frente a sus ojos, observo a dos niños pequeños de cómo seis años, corriendo en el patio de la casa, una niña vestida con un simple pero bello vestido de verde, y cabellos negros oscuros no muy largos. Esa niña perseguía al niño que tenía una remera blanca y pantalones cortos marrones, con cabellos castaños.

Ese pequeño par jugaba a las atrapadas, y esa especie de corto en su cabeza hizo que no pudiera evitar hacer que Anne llorara, la imagen desapareció apareciendo otra vez la casa abandonada y arruinada.

-¡Anne! –Sintió como si llamaran pero no era cualquier voz, era la de Jack.

Se asusto mucho y salió corriendo hacia su casa. Cuando llego a la puerta saco la llave rápidamente abriendo la puerta pero cerrándola de un portazo corriendo hacia su habitación subiendo las escaleras, sin ningún momento mirando hacia atrás.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación abriendo su armario sacando una pequeña caja de color verde limón, sentándose en la cama abriéndola suavemente dejando ver que aquella caja se encontraba llena de fotos. Busco encontrando la foto que quería ver. Uno donde estaban los dos niños anteriores sentados en el pastizal sonriendo y en el fondo la antigua casa. Además que en esa foto resaltaba los ojos violetas de la niña y los ojos celestes del niño.

-¡¿Por qué tu?! ¡¿Por qué?! –Grito Anne mirando la foto abrazándola contra su pecho.

-¡Anne!

Era esa voz otra vez, Anne se asusto tanto parándose abrazando muy fuerte la foto contra su pecho como protegiéndola, miro hacia todos lados tratando de saber de dónde podía provenir esos gritos. Tenía la mirada en la ventana pero al ver algo en su reflejo, que al voltearse pudo ver la figura de Jack, en su habitación. Del susto que le provoco verlo allí soltó la foto que tenia tomando libros de su biblioteca, comenzando a lanzarlos hacia Jack.

-¿Anne puedes verme? –Pregunto Jack tratando de evitar los libros aunque los que no podía evitarlos, lo atravesaban.

Anne cansada de lanzar los libros cayó de rodillas al suelo, comenzando a llorar.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya me hiciste mucho daño! –Grito haciendo notar sus lágrimas.

Jack la miro queriendo acercar a ella, se arrodillo quedando a su altura, pero al tratar de tocar su mejilla, ella con miedo y temblando aparto su rostro diciendo.

-No me toques.

Jack suspiro triste asintiendo parándose. Luego de unos minutos Anne al abrir sus ojos se percato que él ya había desaparecido.

Aster que acaba de llegar del trabajo al escuchar los gritos subió a la habitación corriendo, que al entrar se acerco a Anne abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Anne tranquilízate, estas a salvo… -Murmuro Aster abrazándola fuerte acariciando su cabello mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

**LUNES 3 de Noviembre / 21:00 PM**

Jess llego a la casa de Anne atendida por Aster, a partir de los hechos ocurridos a la mañana, Aster necesitaba hablar con Jess que además de ser su amiga sabia del tema.

-Jess, me alegra que hayas venido, pasa. –Le permitió el paso y ella paso.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, ambos con una café cada uno.

-¿Qué ocurrió Aster? –Comenzó la charla Jess.

-Cuando regrese del trabajo, apenas entre sentí gritos de Anne, que decía déjame en paz, o me hiciste mucho daño. –Dijo él preocupado tomando un poco de su café.

-Debe estar recordando cosas. –Suspiro Jess. –Lo mejor para ella Aster es que la lleves a un psicólogo mas calificado.

-Pero Jess no hay nadie más calificado que tu. –Le sonrió en forma de halago.

-Pero tengo relación sentimental de alguna manera con ella al ser su tía, y eso entorpecería el diagnostico. Lo mejor es un psicólogo que no sepa nada de ella. –Dijo seria.

-Aun así no tengo el dinero suficiente, máximo llego a fin de mes, si pudiera ya hubiera conseguido uno y un buen abogado para demandar a Frost.

Jess suspiro tomándolo de la mano, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tengo una idea, tienes que llevarla con el psicólogo Sanderson. –Aster ya le había a protestar pero ella lo callo colocándole un dedo en sus labios haciéndolo sonrojar un poco, porque curiosamente lo hacía de la misma manera que su fallecida esposa. –No te preocupes es amigo mío, arreglare el tema del dinero. Además que te conseguiré un buen abogado.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿otro amigo tuyo? –Le sonrió.

-Digamos que sí, pero… ¿estás seguro de querer demandarlo? Frost tiene ahora a su nieto internado y sabes que es la única familia que tiene. Que lo demanden seria lo último que quisiera.

Aster, frustrado rasco su cabello, Jess apretó su mano haciéndole dar cuenta a él, que debería dejar de ser fuerte por un segundo, y eso hizo, soltando lagrimas de sus ojos cansados.

-Le prometí a Liz que la protegería, siento que le falle completamente al ocurrir esto. –Secaba sus lágrimas con furia.

-Aster sabes que esas cosas no se calculan, no es tu culpa, además tu siempre protegiste a Anne de la mejor forma posible, desde que Lizzet no está más entre nosotros. –Lo miraba a los ojos y él también a ella. –Nunca la defraudaste, además de que salir adelante ya es difícil pero con una niña aun más, pero tú siempre saliste adelante a pesar de todo.

-Pero a veces siento la falta que me hace Lizzet. Pareciera que ella tenía todas las respuestas. Mas ahora que siento que no se qué demonios puedo hacer.

-Sin embargo, ahora estas tu Aster y tienes que ser fuerte sobre todo por Anne. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer… -Lo miro a los ojos.

Él suspiro y ella se acerco abrazándolo acariciando su espalda. Jess era una gran amiga, desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabía como reconfortarlo. Al separarse y luego de arreglar todo los temas legales y lo de la cita del psicólogo, Jess tuvo que retirarse.

-¿Estarás bien? –Lo miro en la puerta, mientras llovía.

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Le sonrió y ella lo abrazo fuerte, saliendo de allí entrando rápido a su auto.

Toco bocina saludándolo con la mano yéndose de allí. Aster entro de nuevo a su casa subiendo a su habitación, con paso lento y sus pies tan cansados.

Al entrar se sentó en la cama rascando sus ojos, y abrió un cajón debajo de su mesita de luz, sacando de su interior una pequeña caja de color crema.

Que al verla otra vez en sus manos, creyó que nunca más la abriría luego de 18 años. La abrió sacando un pañuelo del mismo color que la caja, grabado con el nombre Lizzet en una esquina. El sonrió dejándolo a un lado, luego de ese pañuelo de seda, se encontraba una foto de Lizzet con Anne en brazos en el hospital, cuando apenas había nacido.

Luego saco otra foto donde estaba Anne aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta, sonrió dejándola a un lado, sacando otra más donde estaba él con Lizzet, ella vestida de blanco y él de traje mostrando sus anillos de boda, al dejarla al lado. Pudo contemplar una foto que lo marco mucho, era la de ellos tres juntos sonriendo aun en el hospital con la pequeña Anne en brazos de él.

**21 de Noviembre. **__**HACE 18 AÑOS EN EL HOSPITAL**

Luego de que el flash tomara la foto, Aster acurruco a la dulce niña que dormía tranquilamente, mientras Lizzet, su madre los miraba sonriendo acostada en la cama, tenia cabellos rubios claros atados en una elegante rodete, aunque luego del trabajo de parto estaba algo desarreglada, pero se lo notaba en sus ojos de color violetas claros que heredo Anne, se le notaba el cansancio.

-Es hermosa amor. –Sonríe él acariciando la diminuta mejilla de la bebe Anne.

-¿Por qué no la dejas descansar en su cuna? –Dijo ella de forma calmada.

-Tienes razón debe descansar. –Camino unos pasos donde se encontraba una preciosa cuna de color verde muy claro, la coloco suavemente y con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

Anne se acurruco en las sabanas abrazando un pequeño peluche de colibrí, el ave favorita de su madre y Aster se quedo mirándola tiernamente.

-Aster acércate… –Murmuro mirándolo tiernamente, estirando su mano, como invitándolo a que se quede con ella.

-Si amor, ¿qué pasa? –Lo tomo de la mano sonriendo dándole un beso a su mano suavemente.

-Amor, quiero que me prometas algo muy importante.

-Sí, lo que sea.

-Prométeme… que cuidaras a Anne... –Dijo con un poco de falta de aire.

-Pues claro que lo hare, es mi hija… -Dijo Aster sonriendo.

-Déjame terminar… -Coloco su dedo índice de su mano libre, sobre los labios de él, que él le dio un pequeño beso sonriendo, y haciéndola sonreír a ella también. –Aster no permitas que a Anne le ocurra lo mismo que a mí. –Lo miro seriamente.

-Sabes que no lo permitiré.

-Aunque sé que ella crecerá, se hará señorita y será una hermosa mujer. Por eso cuídala mucho… pero tampoco exageres.

-Tú exageras al creer que exagero. –Dijo frunciendo el seño y provoco una débil sonrisa y casi risa en ella pero interrumpida por una toz algo dolorosa.

-Me queda poco tiempo Aster… -Lo miro ya haciendo notar que su luz y su vida se apagaba lentamente.

-No digas eso, los doctores encontraran una solución.

-No Aster llego mi hora.

-No… -Apretó algo fuerte su mano con las dos manos, como tratando de alguna manera de retenerla a su lado. –No, tienes que quedarte con nosotros y a ver a nuestra hija crecer.

-Amo tu perseverancia y esa esperanza inquebrantable que tienes Aster… ¿aunque sabes que más me gusta de ti? –Le sonrió.

-¿Qué amor?

-Que después de todo lo que me ha ocurrido en mi vida hayas aceptado quedarte a mi lado.

-Lo hice porque te amo. –Le sonrió acariciando la mejilla delicadamente.

Ella le sonrió cerrando los ojos lentamente, pero él se acerco dándole un suave beso en los labios que ella respondió intensamente, parecería que tomo sus últimas fuerzas para esa despedida. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, donde ambos lo tenían cristalinos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te amo Lizzet… -Murmuro él soportando las lagrimas.

-Te amo Aster… siempre recuerda que los cuidare a ambos, recuerda al colibrí de ojos violetas… los amo mucho… -Murmuro ella dando su último suspiro, cerrando sus ojos por última vez.

En ese momento Aster cayó en la cuenta que la mujer que tanto amaba se había ido para siempre. Sus lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cayendo como cascada sin parar, gritando o suplicando el nombre de ella pidiendo que volviera. Fuera de la ventana un pequeño colibrí de ojos violetas se poso en una rama, tomando velocidad volando a toda velocidad lejos de allí.

_**Continuara…**_

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el tercer capítulo, triste lo sé, ahora una pregunta se habrán dado cuenta que le ocurrió a Lizzet para que Aster sienta que la defraudo. No se preocupen luego lo aclarare si aun no lo descubrieron, y otra cosa que capaz no quedo claro, Jess es la hermana mayor de Lizzet (y el estilo de peinado o aspecto seria un poco parecida a Elsa de "Frozen", me gusta su mirada y peinado) y amiga de Aster, y la casa donde vivía Jack anteriormente estaba cerca de la casa de Anne, eran casi vecinos. Eso también se aclara luego, espero que les haya gustado. Y finalmente Jess es Jenn de "Solo una decisión". Me gusto incluirla aquí también. Espero que también les haya gustado esa incorporación. Nos vemos el próximo jueves. Muchas Gracias.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS:**

_**Richelieu1992: **_¡Gracias Richi! :D Si te parece prometedor me alegra mucho, espero que te guste este capítulo también. :D

_**Sara: **_Tengo esa misma sensación al ver películas o documentales, y me alegro que sientas eso con mi fic, y espero que te guste este capítulo. :D

_**Cleopatra VIII: **_Pues las dudas se responderán a su debido tiempo. Al decir esto me siento muy mala. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. :D

_**NUCICO: **_¿En serio? Aunque realmente nunca supe que significa Stalkear a alguien, me lo podrías decir. ;) Otra cosa Norte es su abuelo por parte de padre, y los otros personajes aparecerán en su debido momento. Aunque Sandman ya sabemos que es un psicólogo amigo de Jess. Gracias por tu lindo comentario. :D


	4. Un Dolor Bastante Peligroso

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE & CRESSIDA COWELL & DISNEY & HERMANOS GRIMM RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, para ser sincera, en este capítulo habrá, como decirlo, dolor pero como el nombre lo dice un dolor bastante peligroso, ya sabrán a que me refiero. Espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**Un Dolor Bastante Peligroso"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Cuatro. ~**_

**LUNES 3 de Noviembre / 12:00 PM**

La foto de ellos tres en ese hospital se comenzó a empapar de algunas lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Aster. Soltó la foto llorando lo más fuerte que pudo, en su mente solo pensaba en dos personas en Anne y en su amada Lizzet. Además de fallar la última promesa de su amada, en ese momento se sentía devastado pero por una parte no quería que Anne lo vea así nunca.

Aunque su llanto era tapado por los truenos de la tormenta que retumbaban fuerte. No se percato que alguien más veía su dolor detrás de la puerta. Pese a que Anne no entendía la razón del llanto de su padre, se sentía culpable. Así que cerró la puerta suavemente para que su padre no se percatara de su presencia y subió a lo más alto de su hogar, su ático.

Subió con cuidado y despacio cerrando la puerta, el lugar estaba algo abandonado con algunas telarañas y telas que tapaban algunos muebles. Aunque no había luz se guiaba con la luz de la tormenta, en esos momentos recordó a dos pequeños jugar a las escondidas en lo que parecía un terrorífico lugar en ese momento. En otra época fue un lugar secreto donde poder jugar y divertirse, como una especie de pequeño palacio.

Abrió una pequeña ventana, que realmente cuando era pequeña le parecía muy alta y difícil de alcanzar aunque ahora llega sin ninguna dificultad. Destrabo la traba que lo cerraba y se dio cuenta de que la tormenta había parado por un momento, aunque las nubes seguían presentes.

Se quedo mirando el cielo viendo como lentamente las nubes se movían dejando ver la luna, que estaba redonda grande y blanca. Para Anne era perfecta para pedir deseos, cuando era niña siempre creyó que la Luna tenía una especie de poderes especiales capaz de cumplir los deseos pedidos de corazón, pero solo cuando se veía de esa forma, debido a que tenía sus poderes al máximo.

No obstante esa especie de pequeño juego de niños no lo hacía sola, lo hacía con su mejor amigo de la infancia. Al recordar a su amigo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miro la luna con mirada suplicante.

-Por favor Luna… quiero que me cumplas un… deseo… –Se le dificultaba hablar pero de a poco lo lograba. –Por favor, por favor, haz saber quien… quien fue realmente el que me hizo esto. –Mordió su labio inferior de manera fuerte con dolor. -¡Porque no quiero creer que fue Jack!

Su llanto fue callado por un rayo anunciando la lluvia otra vez, vio como la luna se oculto nuevamente. Ella rendida y dolorida cerró la ventana volviendo a su habitación, necesitaba descansar y escapar de la realidad por unas horas.

Mientras tanto afuera de su hogar, un rayo golpeo cerca de donde vivía Anne iluminando el bosque dejando ver a un chico de cabellos blancos, de buzo azul con su capucha puesta, resaltando sus ojos celestes, mirando la casa de Anne fijamente.

**MARTES 4 de Noviembre / 07:00 AM**

Al día siguiente, Astrid pasó por la casa de Anne para llevarla a la escuela. Aunque no quedaron el día anterior a que así seria, prefería no dejarla sola, quería que su amiga sienta que ella está de su lado. Más en ese momento.

La joven toco el timbre de la casa, y fue atendida por Aster, que sus ojos tenían aun mas ojeras del día anterior. Lloro toda la noche y durmió muy poco, pero en ese momento mantuvo la sonrisa para recibir a la amiga de su hija.

-Buenos días Astrid. –Dijo manera muy amable.

-Buenos días señor Cher, vengo a buscar a Anne para ir a la escuela.

-Oh si claro, ya bajara en unos segundos, espérala aquí.

-De acuerdo, y dígame, ¿ella como se encuentra de ánimo? –Pregunto preocupada pero a la vez en voz baja.

-Muy deprimida, ayer la encontré llorando apenas volvió de la escuela. Se la pasa llorando, su tía, que es psicóloga me ha dicho que puede ser que recuerde cosas.

-Ay ese Jack debe estar en la cárcel por lo que ha hecho… -Dijo Astrid refunfuñando.

-Tranquila Astrid, tendrá su merecido.

Justo Anne en ese momento bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, igual como todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela, se le notaba el nerviosismo oculta en una cara fría.

-Hola Anne. –La saludo Astrid alegremente.

-Hola. –Siguió caminando sin siquiera detenerse o mirarla siquiera, a ninguno de los dos.

-Anne ven aquí, no seas descortés. –Dijo Aster sorprendido por tal reacción.

Su hija se volteo mirándolos a ambos con una cara fría como piedra, esa cara era la misma que hacia Lizzet cuando estaba completamente enojada o furiosa tanto que trataba mal a todo el mundo.

-¿Nos vamos Astrid? –Se subió al auto acomodando su rostro sobre su puño mirando al frente.

Aster entendió esa mirada, entonces le murmuro a Astrid que será mejor que se vayan a la escuela. La joven extrañada por la situación obedeció y subió al auto del lado del conductor arrancando el auto, camino a la escuela.

El padre de Anne se quedo mirando cómo se alejaba el auto apoyando su brazo al umbral de su puerta, suspirando. Entonces saco su celular y decidió llamar a Jess.

-Hola Aster, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Anne tiene la misma actitud que Lizzet cuando se enoja, lo comprendí en su mirada.

-Oh no…

-¿Oh no? ¿Por qué, es muy malo?

Jess no contesto, ella por sus estudios y experiencia sabía que Anne estaba por cometer alguna locura en cualquier momento. Pero no quería preocupar más de la cuenta a Aster, de lo que ya estaba.

-Eh, no nada, es que Lizzet era muy malhumorada cuando se encontraba así. Pero no te preocupes. La vigilare por si acaso.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-De nada Aster, adiós.

-Adiós Jess.

Ella cortó la comunicación suspirando nerviosa, tenía mucho miedo de que algo le ocurra a su sobrina.

**MARTES 4 de Noviembre / 07:30 AM**

Ya en la escuela Astrid y Anne caminaron por el pasillo cruzándose con Flynn, que también estaba junto a Rose, Merida y Hiccup, aunque este último estaba más alejado de los otros tres.

-Oye Anne, ¿cómo te encuentras? –Pregunto Flynn preocupado que extraño muchísimo a Anne y a Astrid.

-¿Ahora te intereso Flynn? –Pregunto despacio Anne mirándolo desafiante.

-Pues claro que si… si estas completamente traumada… y asustada, como la asustadiza que siempre has sido… -Su tono de preocupación cambio a una especie de gozo y asomo una sonrisa, a lo que parecía que se regodeaba del dolor de Anne.

-Púdrete Flynn… -Dijo Anne enojada entrando al aula.

-¿Cómo dijiste? –él ya furioso la iba a tomar de la mano pero Astrid lo detuvo golpeándolo contra la pared. –Vuelve a hacer un comentario así y te pateare el trasero. –Lo soltó con furia entrando también al aula.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados sobre todo Rose.

-¿Flynn acaso eres tonto? ¿Cómo vas a decir eso? –Pregunto Rose muy indignada ante la reacción de su novio.

-Cálmate no ocurrió nada. –Dijo Flynn entrando al aula junto con los demás que se sentaron en el lugar respectivo de cada uno.

En ese momento Merida noto raro a Hiccup como alejado de ellos tres.

-¿Te ocurre algo Hiccup? –Lo miro a los ojos preocupada.

-No nada, solo que ando preocupado por Jack. –Le sonrió calmando un poco la preocupación de ella.

Y Astrid atrás en su asiento, refunfuñaba al verlos tan cercas a ellos dos.

**MARTES 4 de Noviembre / 10:00 AM**

La clase del profesor Fishlegs era interesante pero muy aburrida, ya que hablaba toda la clase con diapositivas del tema a tratar. La clase de hoy era sobre los Vikingos, para el profesor ese era su tema preferido. Era un hombre algo robusto, de cabellos rubios y unos anteojos delicados, tapando sus pequeños ojos marrones. Siempre vestía un traje marrón oscuro.

Mientras hablaba en el aula todos estaban durmiendo incluida Astrid que aunque le gustaba el tema sobre los Vikingos, le dormía como lo explicaba.

La única que no dormía era Anne, no porque le interesara el tema sino porque se encontraba dibujando copos de nieve en su cuaderno, pero esta vez con una lapicera de color verde fluorescente. Eso le trajo un recuerdo a su mente.

**5 de Noviembre. **__**HACE 1 AÑO EN LA ESCUELA**

-Y bueno la vida para los habitantes en la antigua Grecia, era la siguiente… -Decía el profesor Fishlegs mientras cambiaba a la primera de tantas diapositivas.

Todos seguían durmiendo, excepto Anne y Jack, ella en lo único que podía concentrarse era en no dejar de mirarlo era a él, mientras el joven parecía estar ocupado dibujando.

Ella trataba de levantarse un poco para poder ver de qué se trataba el dibujo, pero no podía. Hasta que en un momento Jack se voltea dejándole una hoja. Que parecía tener un hermoso dibujo de un copo de nieve hecho con lapicera azul fluorescente, que curiosamente podía verse claramente, era precioso para ella, aunque se pregunto.

-¿Por qué un copo de nieve? –Murmuro ella.

-Porque siempre he notado que te hacen sonreír cuando caen sobre tu nariz, y te vez aun más hermosa. –Murmuro Jack volteándose sonriéndole.

Ella no pudo responder aunque no se viera estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Señor Frost, por favor haga silencio y mire al frente. –Ordeno el profesor, volviendo al tema.

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron, Anne guardo el dibujo en su cuaderno. Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que él dejaba dibujos para ella.

**MARTES 4 de Noviembre / 10:00 AM**

De repente Anne volvió a la realidad abriendo su cuaderno, el mismo donde el año anterior guardaba todos sus dibujos eran como sus tesoros. Todos eran copos de nieve, algunos colibrís verdes o violetas. Suspiro mirando al frente donde debería estar Jack, tomo la tapa del cuaderno, cerrándolo con completa furia haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que despertó a todos y asusto al profesor.

-Señorita Cher, ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto asustado y preocupado también, aunque es de fácil asustar.

-No nada… ¿Podría ir al baño? –Dijo Anne sintiendo las miradas sobre ella, necesitaba salir un momento.

-Claro.

Anne salió rápidamente del aula entrando al baño, que al mirarse al espejo puedo percatarse que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Seco sus lágrimas con furia, corriendo todo su maquillaje, al mirar más detenidamente su reflejo pudo ver el reflejo de Jack que le sonreía.

Ella sintió como si algo en ella explotara en ese mismo instante al gritar furiosa golpeando con las dos manos el vidrio del espejo. Cortando sus manos aun a pesar de eso, siguió golpeando con bronca, sin percatarse del daño que se hacía así misma.

Cansada de golpear el espejo se tiro al suelo sentada llorando con sus manos ensangrentadas, llorando. La puerta del baño se abre, era Jess que apenas vio a Anne tirada en el suelo, toda ensangrentada, se dio cuenta que su temor se estaba realizando.

-Anne por dios. ¿Qué has hecho? –Dijo su tía preocupada mirando las manos de la joven, instintivamente la abrazo fuerte mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente por dolor y por tristeza.

En ese momento Astrid también entro al baño quedando completamente asustada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

-Astrid ve por la Directora y la enfermera rápido. Anne necesita atención médica.

La joven corrió saliendo de allí, mientras Jess abrazaba a Anne acariciando su cabello. Sabia como poder calmarla comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna que siempre le cantaba a Lizzet cuando estaba triste.

-_**"Mi niña preciosa... De ojos color lavanda… No te escondas de tu dolor… **_

_**Continuara…**_

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el cuarto capítulo, es fuerte lo sé, porque decidí que le ocurriera esto a Anne, he investigado y las mujeres que sufren violación tienen varias etapas una es de si no sacan su dolor, pueden suicidarse o atacarse ellas mismas, este tema realmente no lo tomo para nada a la ligera, en cuanto a la canción de cuna del final no la escribí completa, porque para serles sincera, no soy muy buena rimando, pero pronto volverá aparecer y completa. Por si no se dieron cuenta el profesor Fishlegs es Patapez de "How to train your dragon", y haremos un juego, si esto fuera una película, ¿Qué actores pueden interpretar a Anne y Jack? Por ejemplo a mi me encantaría ver a Hugh Jackman interpretando a Aster. Es perfecto, me base también un poco en el al crear el personaje. Así que actores elegirían, y la próxima les pregunto por otros personajes. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas Gracias. Los veo el próximo jueves.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

_**Richelieu1992: **_Como respuesta sobre la muerta de Lizzet te daré dos respuestas, uno son cosas de la vida que haya muerto, y la razón de porque se verá más adelante en la historia. ;)

_**Cleopatra VIII: **_Gracias por tus palabras, y esta vez no necesitaras ver cada minuto, porque lo subí bien temprano. Espero que te guste el capitulo. ;D

_**Sara: **_Pues no puedo responderte sobre tu teoría pero será respondida más adelante en la historia. Gracias por leer. Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. :)

_**NUCICO: **_Llego el jueves, finalmente. Gracias ahora sé que es "Stalkear" y gracias por tus lindas palabras. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. :D


	5. Aviso (Retorno de Publicacion)

**+AVISO.**

**{¡Hola! ¿Creyeron que andaba desaparecida? Bueno lo que ocurrió es que por la Navidad y Año Nuevo no pude seguir con la fic regularmente, no se preocupen la semana que viene como todos los jueves subiré el capitulo que sigue, y la verdad estén preparados porque vendrán bastantes sorpresas, y momentos bastante fuertes. Cuando suba ese capítulo responderé los reviews lamento no publicar mientras, recién he publicado dos especiales de Navidad y Año Nuevo de "Solo una Decisión" por si les interesa pasar a leer. Bueno como último adelanto les quiero decir algo, no todo es lo que parece y la pérdida de alguien será al faro a la verdad. Les dejo la intriga y cuídense hasta el jueves. Besos. Muchas Gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Atte.: Solita-San}**


	6. Date la Oportunidad

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE & CRESSIDA COWELL & DISNEY & HERMANOS GRIMM RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el quinto capítulo, aquí hará una aparición un personaje especial. Muy importante en el cambio de la historia. Perdón la tardanza estoy arreglando muchas fics próximas que en total son como 7, además que fue fin de año y Navidad. Además que salió el Tráiler de HTTYD2 debo acoplar esta Astrid a que parecer es una dulzura en la segunda película, la verdad me agrada ese cambio. Sin más que decir los dejo leer. Espero que les guste.**_

"_**Date la Oportunidad"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Cinco. ~**_

**MARTES 4 de Noviembre / 10:30 AM**

-¿Usted me está sugiriendo que Anne debe abandonar la escuela? –Pregunta la Directora Elinor algo confundida por la propuesta de la psicóloga de la escuela, que además resulta ser la tía, Jess Loyalty.

-No abandonar, en todo caso dejar de venir por un tiempo, es lo mejor para ella. –Sugiere firmemente la joven psicóloga, debía asegurar la salud de su sobrina.

-Respecto sus conocimientos pero ¿por qué cree usted que es lo mejor? –Coloca sus manos en su escritorio entrelazadas clavando una mirada algo intimidatoria para Jess.

-Es lo mejor para ella debido a que no puede estar sola, hoy casi rompe sus manos en el baño. Además la señorita Hofferson me informo que el señor Flynn Rider siempre molesta a Anne, física y mentalmente. -La verdad ella misma no se perdona no haberse percato de ello antes.

La Directora hice un gesto de disgusto casi instantáneo al escuchar el nombre de Rider, se reclino apoyando su espalda sobre su sillón suspirando, llevando una mano a su frente con cansancio.

-Ese Rider ya me tiene harta con sus problemas, sinceramente detesto que mi hija Merida sea amiga de él. –Su tono era de una madre bastante preocupada por las juntas de su hija, pero se percato de que ya estaba tratando con temas personales, quito la mano de su frente y miro a Jess. –Volviendo al tema sobre la señorita Cher, ¿está segura de que es lo mejor para ella aislarla?

-No estará aislada, estará protegida y cuidada de que cometa alguna locura. Además de que aislarla de Flynn si será lo mejor, además de que ella no está mentalmente bien para soportar tales cosas pero para ello solo necesitare su permiso.

-De acuerdo, lo tendrá. –Suspiro aceptando.

Mientras Jess seguía hablando con la Directora en la oficina de esta última, Anne se encontraba esperando en el pasillo, sentada en una pequeña banca de madera frente a la puerta de la oficina. Tenía su mirada fija en sus manos que se encontraban con varias vendas, interiormente ella misma no podía creer en absoluto lo que había hecho.

Pero no se encontraba sola Astrid estaba sentada a su lado con su brazo colocado sobre el hombro de su amiga, sin decir nada, sin embargo Anne se daba cuenta que la estaba conteniendo, solo le sonrió levemente.

En ese momento Jess salió de la oficina, informando a las jóvenes que llamaría a Aster para avisar de lo ocurrido. Eso a Anne no le gusto en absoluto, y su cara de sufrimiento cambio de inmediato a una fría, no quería preocupar más a su padre con sus problemas.

Jess salió afuera para hablar con su celular, ya que no se podría hablar dentro del establecimiento, al retirarse Astrid noto un cambio de actitud en Anne. Que se levanto lentamente separando su brazo de ella.

-¿Anne a dónde vas? –Pregunto extrañada Astrid.

Ella solo la miro, y volteo el rostro dolorida, saliendo corriendo lo más fuerte que pudo, pasó por los pasillos hacia la entrada principal necesitaba huir, solo correr y nada más.

-¡Anne regresa! –Astrid corría detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla pero era demasiado rápida, se detuvo exhausta en la entrada viendo como su amiga se alejaba del establecimiento.

Anne corría la más fuerte que pudo necesitaba llegar a un lugar, lo necesitaba cuanto antes. Hasta que finalmente llego a su meta. Al detenerse vio la casa de Jack abandonada, pero esta vez como si algo lo impulsara se acerco mas a ella, subiendo a las escaleras de la entrada. Mirando cada detalle de la casa colocando sus manos en su cintura como protegiéndolas, como si tuviera frio, comenzándole a correr lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Anne!

Esa voz otra vez, paralizo a la joven, esa voz otra vez que pareciera que llego con el viento, ella se volteo lentamente y volvió a ver a Jack frente a ella. La miraba de él tan fijamente hacia ella, provoco que Anne se paralizara aun más y tener más temor.

-Anne escúchame yo… -Comenzó Jack pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Aléjate… tu… tu estas internado… no debes aparecer… déjame en paz ¡Vete de mi vida por favor! –Grito Anne bajando las escaleras lentamente, al sentir el suelo por debajo de sus pies camino lentamente de espaldas a su casa.

-Anne créeme, yo no fui… -Murmuro Jack mirándola suplicante.

Ella movió su cabeza negando mirando su próximo objetivo, corriendo más deprisa, entrando a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí cayendo al suelo abrazando sus piernas llorando desconsoladamente.

**MARTES 4 de Noviembre / 19:00 PM**

Hiccup ingresaba al hospital, más específicamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Jack. Pero el joven no estaba solo, su abuelo estaba allí, se encontraba sentado junto a la cama, tomado de la mano a Jack, con una expresión demasiado triste en sus ojos.

El joven de cabellos castaños, golpeo la puerta de la habitación y Frost se volteo, en ese instante su expresión cambio rápidamente dándole una calidad bienvenida al joven.

-Hiccup me alegra verte… -Dijo Frost de una manera tan cálida a pesar de su tristeza real y eso hizo entristecer a Hiccup, y a la vez admirar la fuerza del abuelo de Jack.

-Hola señor Frost. ¿Hay alguna buena noticia con respecto a la salud de Jack? –Pregunto nervioso Hiccup.

-No realmente… -Se volteo a ver a su nieto. –Solo dijeron que debemos esperar a que despierte. –Suspiro cerrando los ojos evitando que los recuerdos lo invadan de nuevo. –Iré por un café, ¿quieres uno? –Ofreció cortésmente.

-No gracias. –Rechazo cortésmente Hiccup.

-De acuerdo, enseguida regreso. –Dijo el hombre de barbas blancas saliendo de la habitación y el joven aprovecho el momento sentando en la silla mirando a Jack, como dormía plácidamente.

-Jack, ¿Por qué tubo que ocurrirte esto? -Miro a Jack con profunda tristeza y algo de culpa. –Ahora te culpan de algo que no has hecho. ¡No soporto más no poder decirlo! –Se levanto rascando su cabeza nervioso, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Pero no se encontraba solo, Jack estaba allí pero no solo acostado en la cama, sino también sentada en la ventana de la habitación mirándolo a su amigo sintiéndose culpable.

-Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que Anne crea tal atrocidad… -Movió sus manos nervioso. –Tengo que hacer algo… decírselo a alguien… ¿pero a quien?

Se quedo pensando, hasta que apareció la persona en su mente a quién podría decírselo y lo ayudaría, debía buscarla de inmediato pero cuando estaba por salir el señor Frost ya había regresado.

-¿Ya te vas Hiccup? –Pregunto el anciano extrañado por la prisa del joven.

-Sí, es que tengo algo de tarea. –Mintió nervioso, Frost asintió entendiendo.

-¿Sabes que me da esperanza a que Jack despierte? –Miro a su nieto y el espíritu de Jack también se lo pregunto.

-¿Qué señor Frost? –Le sorprendió la pregunta.

-Su expresión tan serena y calmada… me hace ilusionarme a que… pronto despertara. –Le sonrió.

-Señor Frost… -Pregunto de la manera más delicada una pregunta, que Frost no esperaba. - ¿usted cree que Jack lo hizo…? Usted sabe.

-Claro que no… Sé que mi hijo no sería capaz de ello, menos a Anne… -Dijo firme y realmente convencido.

Eso animo a Hiccup a decirle la verdad a una persona que de verdad lo escucharía.

-Bueno, mejor me voy… cuídese y dígame si hay novedades…

-Claro… -No lo dejo terminar que el joven salió a paso apresurado de allí.

Tenía que decirle pronto a alguien toda la verdad antes de que sea tarde, regreso en taxi hasta su departamento, era un edificio de solamente tres pisos, él vivía en el medio, pero la persona a la que le diría la verdad, vivía en el piso de arriba del suyo.

Subió las escaleras empinadas y vio la puerta del departamento numero 01, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño anotador que siempre llevaba con él. Anoto algo y lo dejo debajo de la puerta, golpeo fuerte y bajo rápidamente las escaleras hacia su piso.

Astrid salió a la puerta, mirando a todos lados esperando ver a alguien, seguro fue una broma pero al bajar la mirada vio el papel, tomándolo y al leerlo se sorprendió un poco.

"_**Veme mañana después de clases, es realmente urgente. Hiccup."**_

**MIERCOLES 5 de Noviembre / 00:00 AM**

Ya tarde en la noche, Anne no lograba conciliar el sueño, contrajo fiebre a regresar a su hogar en la mañana. Era demasiado alta, su padre le controlaba que no se elevara dándole unos analgésicos, y colocándole unos paños fríos en su frente pero esa noche eso no era suficiente, además que le agobia el dolor en sus manos.

En un momento sintió una brisa fresca entrar por su ventana, corriendo las cortinas que entre ellas y pudo ver a un pequeño colibrí verde entrar a su habitación, posándose elegantemente sobre su estomago mirándola dejando ver sus hermosos ojos violetas que resaltaban en la noche.

La miro extrañada pero no podía ni moverse su fiebre era demasiado alta, el pequeño visitante voló hasta su frente mágicamente una luz verde se hizo presente, desapareciendo el colibrí apareciendo una mano sobre su frente y frente a ella el cuerpo de una mujer.

Esa mujer era Lizzet, que vestía un largo vestido verde limón suelto, con sus hombros destapados, con una trenza en su cabello rubio atados con una cinta verde, sus ojos grandes y violetas la miraban con ese precioso cariño de madre, y sus labios rojos carmesí resaltaban una bella y cálida sonrisa.

A Anne le sorprendió bastante, siempre imagino como seria su madre, pero era más hermosa de lo que imagino y más de lo que mostraba las fotos antiguas.

-¿Mama? –Murmuro la joven.

-Si mi pequeña… -Respondió Lizzet acariciando su frente sentándose a un costado de la cama sin quitar por un instante esa bella sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Estoy soñando? –Pregunto sin aun creer los que sus ojos veían.

-No en realidad… -Sonrió coquetamente Lizzet.

-¿Por qué…? -Se trato de sentar en la cama ayudada un poco por su madre, se acomodo sentándose abrazando sus rodillas. – ¿Por qué… estás aquí?

-Vengo a decirte algo muy importante… -La miro a los ojos. Anne asintió mirándola de igual manera. –No todo es lo que parece mi niña… -Acaricio su mejilla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo te diré una cosa Anne, que en este momento que vives no debes olvidar… Date a ti misma la oportunidad para escucharlo y al fin veras la verdad… -Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla dándole un suave beso en la frente que la fiebre de Anne desapareció por arte de magia. –Cuídate mi niña y recuerda siempre que veas un colibrí de ojos violetas, es que estoy a tu lado cuidándote.

Una fuerte luz esmeralda, hizo desaparecer a Lizzet dejando ver que un colibrí volaba hacia la ventana desapareciendo en la noche. Anne rasco sus ojos sin poder creer lo que había vivido, tenía una especie de mezcla de emociones. Felicidad por finalmente conoció a su madre, intriga por lo que había dicho, y dolor por no tenerla con ella en un momento así.

Suspiro volviéndose a recostar tratando de dormir ahora sin fiebre pero aun así esas palabras dieron vuelta en su cabeza, hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

**MIERCOLES 5 de Noviembre / 12:00 PM**

Anne se encontraba sola en su casa, esperando que su padre volviera pronto del trabajo, realmente después de no poder dormir en casi toda la noche, esa mañana la aprovecho para descansar, ya tenía permiso de la Directora para faltar a clases.

Sin embargo su descanso de vio interrumpido por un dulce susurro.

-Anne despierta… -Susurro a su oído la voz del chico que a ella de hacerla sonrojar paso a hacerla temblar.

La joven abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a Jack frente a su cama sonriendo dulcemente. Ella por instinto se sentó en su cama alejándose a un rincón de su cama asustada tapándose con una almohada, como a punto de utilizarla como para defenderse.

-Vete… -Suplico Anne ya cansada realmente de que apareciera.

-Anne escúchame por favor… -Suplico Jack acercándose a ella.

Anne iba a negarse pero entonces recordó unas palabras.

"_**Date a ti misma la oportunidad para escucharlo y al fin veras la verdad."**_

Ahora comprendió, entonces decidió darle la oportunidad como le sugirió su madre.

-¿Que quieres decirme Jack? –Pregunto finalmente Anne dispuesta a escuchar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**{Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 5, ¿qué les apareció la llegada de Lizzet a la historia? Para ser verdad me inspire mucho en el aspecto de Elsa de "Frozen", en el aspecto de Lizzet. Y que Hiccup revele una verdad con Astrid, ¿qué creen que será? Y un dato curioso por si no se percataron el apellido de Jess significa Lealtad en ingles. Déjenme sus comentarios, perdonen la tardanza todo esto de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Pero he regresado y el próximo capítulo por favor no se lo pierdan porque será algo muy inesperado. Muchas Gracias por leer mis fics. Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

_**Cleopatra VIII: Si**_ la verdad estuve investigando y en tema psicológico es muy duro lo que sufren las mujeres específicamente en este caso. Y si me agrada la idea de Maite Perroni actuando como Tooth que casualmente hizo su voz en la versiona latina. :D No te preocupes comenta cuando puedas. Y si basta de suspenso ya llego la continuación. :D

_**Sara: **_Gracias :) Y lamento lo de tu amiga, pero qué bueno que no la dejaron sola, eso es lo mejor, me recuerdas a Astrid en este caso. :) Y no te preocupes escribe cuando puedas. :D

_**NUCICO: **_Si perdón por la tardanza, pero si ahora se pondrá mucho más interesante. :D Feliz año para ti también. :D

_**Richelieu1992: **_Si lo sé, me encanta el suspenso. ¡Gracias amiguito! :D


	7. La Verdad Mata

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE & CRESSIDA COWELL & DISNEY & HERMANOS GRIMM RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el sexto capítulo, creo que la verdad nadie esperara lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo, primeramente quiero decir que será fuerte, así que prepárense. Espero que les guste mucho. Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**La Verdad Mata"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Seis. ~**_

**MIERCOLES 5 de Noviembre / 12:00 PM**

El timbre de salida hizo felices a todos porque regresarían a sus hogares, excepto a Hiccup que en vez de eso, se encontraba sentado en una banca de color crema, en la entrada de la escuela pero a un costado separado por una alambrada de metal, cerca del estacionamiento.

El joven tenía su codo derecho apoyado en su rodilla para poder apoyar su mentón en su palma, miraba con expresión de nada realmente, pero interiormente tenía dos preguntas dándole vueltas sin fin. _**"¿Lo que estoy por hacer estará bien?" "Espero que Astrid me ayude con esto, pero y ¿si no lo hace?".**_

Delante de él, todos los jóvenes que se iban a la escuela salían apresuradamente sin tiempo que perder, y la más importante persona que debería salir, apareció entre ellos.

Se acerco a donde estaba él, con algo de desconfianza pero a la vez extrañada.

-Aquí estoy Hiccup, ¿qué quieres decirme? –Se le notaba su desconfianza, más cuando se cruzo de brazos apoyándose su hombro contra la alambrada. Interiormente sabía que no le gustaba desconfiar de él, pero aun seguía siendo el amigo de Jack y Flynn.

-Siéntate Astrid. –Ofreció el amablemente corriendo su mochila de color negro colocándola debajo, cerca de sus pies, dejando el lugar libre al lado de él, en la banca.

-Déjate de teatros Hiccup y ve al grano. –Dijo ella dibujando una mueca en sus labios.

Él suspiro aun más nervioso ante la actitud ruda de Astrid, cerró los ojos un momento tratando de relajarse y entonces comenzó con una pregunta fundamental.

-Te llame para hablar sobre… sobre Anne… -La miro seriamente.

-¿Anne? ¿Qué sucede con ella? –La chica de cabellos rubios bajo la guardia por un momento separando sus brazos, notando en su rostro la preocupación.

-Primero déjame preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas sinceramente. –Él se levanto acercándose a ella aun manteniendo un poco la distancia pero estaban uno enfrente del otro. Astrid asintió dispuesta a responder. -¿Tú crees que Jack… es el verdadero… culpable?

Por un momento el rostro de Hiccup estaba muy dispuesto a recibir un golpe verbal o real por parte de ella, por esa pregunta.

-La verdad es lo que me ha dicho Anne y le creeré a ella. Además Hiccup si me llamaste para tratar de convencerme que Jack no lo hizo, será mejor que me retire… -Volteo dispuesta a irse pero el brazo de él la detuvo tomándola suavemente desde el hombro bajando lentamente por todo su brazo hasta tomar dulcemente su mano.

Eso contacto además de hacer detener a Astrid, la hizo sonrojar levemente, pero seguía sin voltearse para mirarlo.

-Astrid escúchame, no fue Jack quien lo hizo, yo estuve esa noche allí, y él no lo fue para nada. –Dijo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que le creyera, sin pensar en soltar su mano.

Ella se volteo mirándolo a los ojos, sabía que esa era la única manera de saber si decía la verdad.

-¿Entonces quien fue sino fue Jack?

-Fue Flynn… -Largo Hiccup sin más, sintiendo que se quito por un instante un gran peso de encima.

Astrid se quedo anonadada por un segundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que fue él? Si Anne vio que Jack fue obligado por Flynn a hacerlo. –Pregunto algo confundida.

-Si es cierto, Jack si fue obligado por Flynn. Pero Jack se rehusó rotundamente en el momento que Anne se desmayo. –La miro pero Astrid seguía bastante confundida. –Astrid, Anne esa noche estaba completamente drogada por unas pastillas que le dio Flynn.

-Oh, dios mío. –Dijo la joven apretando su frente con sus dedos. –Pero no entiendo ¿cómo no trataron de detenerlo? –La confusión de ella se volvió furia.

-Claro que sí, pero no se qué ocurrió en ese momento, no sé si Jack y yo estábamos débiles por la… -Se detuvo antes de decirlo, ella no sabía nada de la relación de Hiccup con las drogas pero no era tonta sabia que Jack y Flynn si andaban en ello, no era difícil imaginar que Hiccup también.

-¿Por la droga? –Lo miro fijamente a los ojos con expresión de que se sincere con ella, y Hiccup asintió lentamente algo avergonzado. – ¿Y ahora como quieres que te crea? Si estabas drogado… -Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose engañada y amago a irse tratando de soltar su mano de la de él, pero la seguía tomando aun con más firmeza pero igual de dulzura.

-Suéltame o te golpeare y te dolerá. –Afirmo con furia mirándolo a los ojos con poca paciencia.

Hiccup quito de su bolsillo su celular, buscando un archivo, reproduciéndolo acercándoselo a Astrid.

**MARTES 4 de Noviembre / 22:30 PM**

Hiccup se encontraba tirado en su cama, mirando o borrando mejor dicho las cosas de su teléfono, hasta encontrarse con algo bastante importante.

-¿Qué es este video?

Se sentó en la cama, para verlo, y se sorprendió. No recordaba en absoluto haberlo grabado, pero sabía que le servía como evidencia para acusar al verdadero culpable. Y sobre todo para que al día siguiente Astrid le creyera.

**MIERCOLES 5 de Noviembre / 12:15 PM**

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tú solo míralo. –Rogo con la mirada Hiccup.

Astrid tomo el celular mirando el video, que realmente la asusto, todo lo que vio fue horrible, además de que Hiccup tenía razón, no fue Jack, fue Flynn quien violo a Anne, y en un momento se ve el rostro de Jack tratando de soltarse parecía atado a la cama con algo, y vio lo que realmente prefirió no ver nunca, cerró los ojos pero se podían escuchar los gritos de Anne por piedad. Cuando el video se cortó se soltó de Hiccup sentándose en la banca algo impactada, fue muy fuerte lo que vio.

-¿Ahora me crees? –Le pregunto Hiccup sentándose a su lado mirándola tomando sus manos levemente, luego de guardar su celular en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué le sucede a Flynn? ¿A… acaso está enfermo? Por Dios, ¿cómo demonios puedo hacerle eso a Anne? –El rostro de Astrid expresaba lo que sentía, una verdadera repugnancia hacia Flynn.

-Realmente no lo sé. Desde que estoy aquí siempre actuó de esa forma, con una especie de obsesión hacia Anne. Pero nunca creí que pasaría a estos extremos. –Respondió sin entender la verdadera razón al igual que Astrid.

-¿Por qué no lo denunciaste? –No le entraba en su cabeza como no pudo hacerlo, no lo entendía realmente.

-Ya que… Flynn es el hijo del jefe de policías, su padre lo salvo de muchos casos con drogas o por robos, difícilmente podría salir culpable por esto, además con lo que le ocurrió a Jack, iba a ser mi palabra contra la de él. –Se dibujo una mueca de verdadero disgusto por parte de Hiccup.

-Pero ahora tienes el video, ¿que mas pruebas quieres que esa? ¿O acaso tú no sabías que no tenías el video?

-La verdad, acabe de descubrirlo anoche, creo que ciertos momentos no lo recuerdo, porque la verdad no recuerdo haberlo grabado.

-Ahora no interesa eso, al menos lo grabaste y tenemos la prueba para mandarlo a Flynn a la cárcel. –Lo animo Astrid tomando levemente su mentón con la punta de sus dedos y con su otra mano apretando la mano de él suavemente. –Además de que le diremos la verdad a Anne, no podemos permitir que ella crea que la persona que más ama, haya hecho eso, sin ser el verdadero culpable.

-Gracias Astrid sabía que podía confiar en ti. –La miro con mucha dulzura, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole un pequeño y rápido beso en sus labios sonriéndole, abrazándolo.

-Oh, ¿acaso no son tiernos? –Se escucho la voz de Flynn.

Astrid abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa y la de ambos, al separarse vieron a Flynn allí, se asustaron bastante ya que tenía un cuchillo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, con la punta del filo en la yema de sus dedos, apoyando su cuerpo en el alambrado divisor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Hiccup parándose adelantándose, interponiéndose entre él y Astrid. Iba a protegerla cueste lo que cueste. Ya que ella también se había levantando y se coloco detrás de él.

-¿Ay Hiccup nunca aprenderás cierto? –Responde de manera despreocupada con la mirada fija en su cuchillo.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –Se hizo el desentendido, tenía miedo de que cometiera alguna locura con aquel cuchillo.

-Sabes Hiccup eres igual a Jack, tienes la mala costumbre de interferir. –Levanto la mirada con furia. –Sabes pasaba por aquí tranquilamente pero al escuchar mi nombre tantas veces que quise venir a investigar. –Levanto el cuchillo apretándolo en su mano derecha. -¿Piensas que dejare que le digas la supuesta verdad a Anne?

-Claro que sí. –Astrid se sorprendió ante la firmeza de Hiccup ante esta situación.

-Error Hiccup. –Sonrió con malicia acercándose a ellos lentamente, Hiccup caminaba para atrás sin perderle la vista al cuchillo, tratando de alejar a Astrid. – ¡Oh por favor! No te hagas el héroe, que la verdad no es tu estilo.

-Es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste… -Se atrevió a decir Hiccup mirándolo firmemente a los ojos.

-Entonces te callare para siempre. –Respondió Flynn mirándolo con furia pero en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese instante Hiccup sintió algo frio, y filoso atravesando su cuerpo, algo realmente doloroso. Al bajar la mirada pudo ver que Flynn le había clavado el cuchillo en su estomago. Él joven quito el cuchillo rápidamente, lo que parecía que disfrutaba el dolor del otro. Astrid estaba paralizada con sus manos sobre su boca sin creer lo que pasaba. Se sentía como tonta e impotente.

Hiccup apretó su herida, donde sus rodillas cedieron cayendo al suelo, arrodillado, la sangre comenzó a correr y caían pequeñas gotitas sobre sus manos que inconscientemente trataban de detener la hemorragia.

Clavo su mirada a Flynn pidiendo con la misma una explicación, un porque de lo que acaba de cometer, la mirada de la otra persona era de maldad pura pareciendo que no había tenido ni un segundo de compasión.

El cuerpo de Hiccup no aguanto más cayendo boca abajo al cemento duro, respirando dificultosamente. Astrid se tiro al suelo volteándolo mirándolo sin saber que hacer realmente, su sensación de impotencia seguía presente.

Flynn se volteo sacando un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo limpiando la sangre de su cuchillo, tranquilamente.

-Espero que eso te haya enseñado Hiccup.

Astrid lo miro con furia, odio, dolor, repugnancia una mezcla de emociones, se levanto torpemente corriendo hacia él, apretando su puño, dispuesta a pegarle.

-¡Eres un monstruo!

Pero el rápidamente se percato de su intención esquivando el ataque tomándola del brazo fuertemente que le provocaba dolor a Astrid y con el otro brazo, él se encontraba apretando su cuchillo rozando peligrosamente el cuello de la joven.

-Mira muñeca, vuelve a llamarse de esa forma y será tu sangre la que estará en este cuchillo. –Murmuro a su oído, haciéndola temblar bastante.

Hiccup miraba con bastante impotencia, no le importaba que se estuviera muriendo, le preocupaba más la vida de Astrid.

-Su… su…el…tala… -Murmuro con una voz débil frágil, tanto que pareciera un cristal a punto de romperse en miles de pedacitos, estirando inútilmente su brazo como tratando de alcanzarlo.

Flynn lo miro y soltó a Astrid tirándola al suelo con desprecio. Salió corriendo de allí, Astrid se incorporo lentamente mirándolo como se alejaba, apretando un poco su brazo porque le dolía bastante, por el fuerte apretón que le dio anteriormente.

-As…trid… -Se escucho la débil voz de Hiccup.

Ella se acerco a él rápidamente casi tirándose al suelo de rodillas, tomando suavemente la cabeza de él colocándola en sus piernas. Inútilmente rompió la manga de su blusa, tratando de colocarla en la herida, para detener el sangrado, apretándolo fuerte con su mano.

-Es… inútil… -La miro Hiccup tomando la mano de ella, obligando que suelte la herida y tome la mano de él, entrelazando sus dedos.

-No, no digas eso… -Los ojos de Astrid se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas de dolor y bronca. –Estarás bien, y juntos meteremos a ese gusano a la cárcel.

-Se… que podrás… hacerlo… tu sola…. –Levanto despacio su mano acariciando su mejilla, manchándola con un poco de sangre.

-No… -Apretó la mano que se encontraba en su mejilla. –Tú estarás conmigo. –Se negaba a aceptar lo que era inevitable en ese momento.

-To… toma... –Le entrego su celular. –Sabrás que… hacer… -Ella asintió tomándolo guardándolo en su bolsillo. –Y… una cosa… mas…

-¿Qué Hiccup? –Lo miraba compasivamente.

Él movió su mano aun entrelazada con la de Astrid, colocándola en su corazón, la miro tiernamente.

-Astrid… yo… siem…pre… te… he… amado… -Le sonrió tiernamente.

Ella abrió grande sus ojos tan claros, sin creer lo que le había declarado, pero en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa de completo amor hacia él. Él la miro por un segundo levantándose lentamente como si utilizara sus últimas fuerzas para hacerlo, Astrid lo ayudo un poco, y pudo sentarse en el duro cemento. La miro sonriendo y Astrid lo tomo de su camisa tirándolo hacia ella besándolo dulcemente, un beso largo para ambos, apasionado y con un horrible temor por parte de ella de que sea el último.

Al separarse ella acaricio las mejillas de él, con su llanto notable en su rostro.

-Te amo… -Las palabras salieron sin más de su boca, él le sonrió.

-Pro…me...teme que cuidaras… a… Anne y… a Jack.

Hiccup volvió a recostarse lentamente en el cemento duro acariciando la mejilla de Astrid, pero sus dedos fueron deteniéndose lentamente, cayendo suavemente sobre su estomago y él cerro lentamente sus ojos para siempre.

-¡No! ¡Hiccup despierta! ¡Despierta! –Astrid comenzó a gritar sollozando abrazándolo llorando desconsoladamente, la única persona que había amado y permitido besarla, quien conquisto su corazón, se había ido para siempre.

Al otro lado de la situación dos jóvenes salían del instituto algo tarde.

-Anna te dije que debías hablar en clase, ahora salimos bastante tarde. –Le reprocho una de las jóvenes de cabellos rubios en una trenza, con algunos mechones despeinados, y sus ojos de color azul, llevaba puesta una blusa donde se le veían sus hombros, de color azul cielo, y pantalones blancos, con zapatos de tacón del mismo color que la blusa.

-Bueno al menos mama nos espera con el almuerzo. –Le sonrió una joven de cabellos rojizos atados en dos trenzas, el mismo color de ojos y vestía igual que su hermana, pero su blusa era purpura igual que sus zapatos.

Pero la sonrisa de aquella joven se borro al sentir gritos de ayuda.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Le pregunto preocupada a su hermana.

Elsa y Anna se voltearon a ver de donde provenían aquellos gritos y llevaron sus manos a la boca, ambas se quedaron impactadas, ante la imagen de Astrid llorando abrazando al cuerpo de Hiccup, con sangre en su rostro, en sus manos, pero rápidamente la hermana mayor entro en acción

-Anna rápido llama una ambulancia. –Dijo Elsa corriendo hacia los jóvenes.

Anna tomo rápidamente el celular marcando 911.

-Por favor necesito una ambulancia hay una persona herida, en el instituto, por favor vengan rápido.

Allá arriba en el techo, una cámara blanca titilaba su luz roja grabando todo lo ocurrido.

_**Continuara…**_

_**{Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 6, terrible lo sé, ahora se preguntaran porque decidí asesinar a Hiccup en la historia, bueno ya lo verán después, ya que la muerte de él desgraciadamente será la puerta a la verdad. Otra cosa hice una pequeña aparición de Anna y Elsa, porque alguien debía ayudar a la pobre de Astrid en esa situación. Y ellas también serán importantes luego. Y la cámara mucho más, ¿Qué les pareció? Les digo la verdad llore al escribir el capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

_**Cleopatra VIII: **__Si no te agrada creo que aquí lo querrás matar con tus ataques. Pero déjame decirte algo, por algo él ha hecho estas cosas, el nombre de la fic es "Malas Influencias" y algo ha influenciado en él. Que luego más adelante contare su vida, para decirlo así "entenderlo", pero nada justifica un asesinato ni lo que hizo con Anne, que la verdad a veces es lo que gente hace de verdad. Espero que te haya gustado. :D_

_**Richelieu1992: **__¡_Gracias Richi! Aunque no se qué pensaras de este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado igual. :D


End file.
